


You need more than just a shoosh pap.

by smear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Moirails With Pails, confused feelings, really who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is caught watching pale porn! By Kanaya no less. How embarrassing. Things take their course, and possible pale feelings might be a bit redder than first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need more than just a shoosh pap.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
>  Hello! Thank you for reading this. The following is an RP I had with a wonderful Eridan on PARP a few months ago. I don't have their contact info nor alias, so I'm not sure who played him! So please keep than in mind while reading. I didn't write all this wonderful mess by my lonesome.

The seadweller bit his bottom lip, his eyes glued to the screen of his husktop. It had gotten lonely as all hell on this stupid meteor. He tried to talk to Karkat about it, but he was too busy bothering those stupid aliens. What did Eridan care about aliens? He pulled his knees closer to his chest, watching the screen with the volume down low. He rubbed his hand into his leg in a soft, soothing way, the sound of purring and chirps barely audible from his speakers. Eridan’s cheeks were dusted with very slight violet color and his fingers continued to pet at his leg. He was watching pale porn after all. Cuddling and shooshing and papping and purring. It was pathetic. Sitting in his area of the meteor alone, watching porn and comforting himself. But what was he supposed to do? Feferi wasn’t here anymore, and it wasn’t like he had anyone else around to do it! So fuck them, if he wanted to pap himself, he damn well would. Though he probably should have made sure to lock his door before doing so. Whoops.

That same day Kanaya had been fixing one of Eridan's things. She doesn't know why she keeps doing things for this boy, but she does. Despite her gut feeling at times. She came to his door, knocking. "Eridan, I finished mending your clothes."

Eridan let out a noise like a squeak and quickly slammed the husktop closed. He stumbled a little and then quickly went to his door, violet-cheeks and holding his usual frown on his face. He looked to the clothing in Kanaya's hand and then back to her, "Right, thanks." He said, quickly grabbing the clothes from her, his ear fins fluttering in mild irritation at having been interrupted.

Kanaya's brow wrinkled in irritation. "And what kind of a way is that to greet me after I've been working on this for hours for you?" She scowls, tempted to grab the clothes back.

Eridan straightens slightly, "I said thanks." He said in his own defense. He could have just taken the clothes and slammed the door in her face! God, why was everyone making him out to be an asshole?! He huffed, and opened his mouth to speak, but then his husktop seemed to choose now to come out of sleep-mode. Slamming a husktop closed did not stop videos after-all. And soon loud purring and clicking was heard from behind him, following by shhhs and pap sounds. Eridan's face went almost as pale as Kanaya's, and he quickly turned and ran to the husktop, opening it and slamming on the keys to try and get it to shut up!

Kanaya's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned a light jade. She couldn't help it, but let out a breathy laugh, she was even second-handedly embarrassed! "Oh, Eridan, that's why you were so flushed up."

Eridan finally got the video to stop and he slammed the husktop down again, not even looking at Kanaya. His ear fins were trembling and the violet of his face could be seen all the way to the back of his neck, "Yeah, so w-what?" He asked, stuttering in his embarrassment. "Any healthy troll w-watches porn now an again, it ain't a big deal." He snapped, hiding his embarrassment and shame in being extra snippy.

She laughed, "I never said it was, and I should have figured that was the case that you haven't been bugging me about Feferi, let alone the fact I haven't seen you around at all." soft chuckles still escaping her mouth when she speaks. "It sounded - rather soft." She said, smiling, leaning into his doorway a bit.

Eridan turned to look at her, ears raised in a show of dominance, and his flushed face twisted in anger. "Shut up you don't know a fuckin thing about any a that!" He snapped in anger, snarling and flashing sharp teeth. "Fef has nothin to do with it!" She had everything to do with it, "I'm not around you fuckin peasants because I don't wanna have to subject myself to your utter depravity!" He gnashed out through his teeth, marching over and trying to shove her from his room. "An I don't appreciate bein the butt a your jokes so you can just go!"

Kanaya was surprised by his outburst. Wow, she must have hit a nerve. She retains a small laugh she still had in the back of her throat when Eridan yells at her. It's like he was compensating for something. Despite her usual firmness, she lets Eridan push her, and she simply steps back to him. She knew when something was up. "I didn't imply anything, merely that I should have figured something was up when I hadn't seen you. Maybe I should have came by sooner." She says, a serious look on her face.

Eridan looked to Kanaya as she took a step closer, and he gripped his clothes almost defensively. He knew Kanaya was a lot stronger than she seemed. And he liked to think of her as a friend. But he didn't care who you were, he HATED being treated like an idiot. He frowned at her, but then she spoke and his anger faltered just slightly. Because what she said was so genuine. He frowned more, but looked away, huffing, "Don't bother. Everyone is so busy doin their own work it's not like any a you actually care about me." He huffed, hugging his clothes to his chest, "An I'm fine alone. doesn't bother me one bit."

She shook her head at his words, but a small, warm smile came to her lips when his anger dissipates ever so slightly. "I wouldn't say I don't care about you." She says, stroking the clothes she had just given him.

Eridan looked to the clothes, then to Kanaya, and you could see the anger melting away, and his shoulders slumped. And his face turned more into a pout than anger. "I know..." He mumbled. "But everyone's so busy now an kar won't answer my posts anymore an is all busy talkin with the aliens an fef won't even give me the time a day an if I try an talk to her that fuckin pissblood's there to make my life hell!" He whined, unloading his problems onto Kanaya the same way he use to unload them onto Karkat and Feferi. "An it's hard bein alone! I mean, I understand for all a you how it's easy, but I had a moirail for most a my life, an now I don't, and no one would understand how hard it is bein me!"

Kanaya merely nods as he speaks, letting him finish. "I subjugate myself to others problems all the time, if I’m busy it is because I dedicate my time to others." She says, wanting to get the thought off her chest. "I understand what it must be like for you -" She pauses, thinking before speaking. She doesn't bring it up to anger Eridan, but she feels it may be be for the better. "I lost my own moirail because of my own, blind flushed feelings. Because of that, I was not doing my part as a moirail, and nothing hurts me more than knowing I could have stopped many of the things she had done, had I been honest in my feelings." She took a deep breath. Wow, that was nice to let out. "Not to make this about me, but, I do understand."

Eridan listened, and his face turned more into a pout. he was acting more like a wriggler than a proper highblood troll right now, but his life was hard! "I understand where you're comin from but my moirailgance with Fef is different than yours to Vris. Vris is a bitch." He said without much filter. His ears slowly droop, mumbling, "Fef is the most beautiful... carin... kind troll ever an I messed it up cuz a my feelins and now she doesn't even wanna be friends. She doesn't even wanna talk to me." He gripped his clothes closer. He stared down at his shoes, pushing his chin into his scarf, wanting to hide in it. "All cuz a fuckin' Sol.""

Kanaya let out a sigh. She wasn't going to outright tell Eridan that none of it was his fault. IT surely was, but not all of it. "Sollux can only do so much." She started, before taking Eridans cheeks in her palms, angling his head to make eye contact with him. "I blamed my feelings on Vriska. I blamed the fact she ignored them on Tavros, and never on myself. Now I am the one avoiding her." She says, trying to make a point. But what?

Eridan was forced to look up, pouting more and he listened to her words. He opened his mouth to argue. To tell her she didn't know what she was talking about at all, and that HIS problems were way more important than HERS. Mostly because, fuck Vriska. Him and her use to have a really awesome Black fling going until she just up and dumped him. She dumps people, she's really good at that. But the more he thought, the more he actually processed her words. Was he... just blaming people for shit that was actually his fault? He felt a pain in his chest at the thought, and he didn't like it. So he frowned and pushed Kanaya's hands away, looking away and mumbling. "I'm not avoidin' no one, they're avoidin' me." But even he could tell that was a really stupid excuse.

Kanaya's expression grew somber. Maybe out of empathy, or her freaky way with others, but she felt a bit of his pain. Her hands hovered for a moment where Eridan had pushed them away, and she tilts her head, her relaxed palms starting to clench the air.

Eridan just stood there in silence. And wow it was an awkward silence. He chanced looking back at Kanaya, but seeing her expression he quickly looked away. Okay, wow, that was... kind of a pitying look. No way, Kanaya didn't pity him did she? No, she had those weird flushed feelings for the human female. He fiddles a little with the hem of the folded clothes, not really sure what to add to the conversation.

Kanaya shook her head, and her hands wrapped around Eridans waist and she held him close. He reminded Kanaya so much of herself at times that it was a little weird.

Eridan was a little surprised as he felt her hands on his waist and he was pulled close. "Hey, w-what the fuck?" He asked with a stammer. Because out of all the things he thought would happen, getting a hug from Kanaya was not one of them. And again, he wasn't sure how to act or what to really say? So awkward standing was what he chose to do. But... man the hug did feel pretty nice. When was the last time he actually got a hug?

She nuzzles her head into Eridan, after unloading her own feelings on him, surely it was foolish of her to seek physical comfort. After all, wasn't Eridan the one with the problem? She let out a sigh, "I'm sorry."

Eridan was shocked. And that showed on his face with raised eyebrows. But feeling her nuzzle and the way she held him, it didn't take long before a little chirp sounded in the back of his throat. He relaxed slightly in her arms and then mumbled, "It's... fine." he said, timidly turning his head and very lightly nuzzling into her hair. Wow... she smelled pretty nice.

Kanaya rose her own head a little upon feeling Eridan nuzzle her. Her cheeks were a light jade against her pale skin. She carefully moves, looking up at him. "Is it really?"

Eridan quickly stopped himself from giving in. Good God, was he really that starved for attention? He leaned back, and then saw the light jade color to her cheeks. She was always so classy and elegant. And beautiful. Really, she was. He stared for a moment and then nodded his head. If she wanted to cuddle or pretend they were pale for each other, he didn't care. Maybe they really could be pale for each other? Care for one another and really pity each other? Maybe...

Kanaya nods back, smiling. Her eyes were a little glassy. "Would you like company right now, our would you rather return to your affairs?" She asks, the slightest chuckle in her voice. She wasn't against visiting Eridan for a while, he did seem lonely. Then again, so was she. As he said, Karkats been busy, Vriska is rather to be avoided. Who else would have her right now lest she hide away back into her room on the computer or her sewing machine?

Eridan flushed just a little when she brought up his "affairs" and he grumbled, "Keep brinin it up and I'll make you sit outside." He grumbled, but there was no malice behind his tone. and it was clear he didn't want her to leave. He was so lonely. He nodded and then shifted a little to let her into his block. Decorated with what little he had left from his hive that he had been able to grab, and all the violet he could find. As well as a wand pile that he had tried to use to sleeping, but sleep never came easy without soper.

His statement made her laugh, her somber expression turning into one of cheer, even if just for a moment as she steps in. She faces away from him, looking about his room. Her eyes land on the wand pile. Ouch, that must have been uncomfortable.

It was uncomfortable. But at least it didn't honk like that shitty horn-pile. After closing the door, he went to his dresser and gently folded the clothes she mended for him in with the million of other outfits he had. Mostly tight pants, capes and scarfs. Because they looked amazing on him. And he turned to look back at her, watching her looking around his room. He was... sort of waiting for a comment about it. He had taken some time to decorate... slightly.

She looked over to him after a moment, "Lovely." She said with a smile, she certainly did enjoy his taste in colors and the like. And she surely appreciated the effort he put into his wardrobe.

Eridan seemed to show just a bit of pride. Just one little compliment, and he puffed up like a proud hen. He gave a little smile to her and then looked around, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know if I really have anythin' worth doin' in here. Kar might have left a movie or somethin?" He offered. He... didn't really get visitors and didn't have anything in here that would make him a proper host.

She nods, "If you like." She says, still looking around. Looking up to Eridan, she smiles. "You are also welcome to come to my "room", if you would like a change of scenery."

Eridan rolled his eyes, "Why would I want to watch one a Kar's movies? His taste is horrible." He stated. He mostly offered to be a good host. He had no interest in watching any of those stupid romcoms. Karkat was such a hopeless romantic. He then blinked and his earfins perked, "You'd let me come?" He asked, as if he didn't expect her to let him.

She tilted her head, "I happen to enjoy romcoms." She said, chuckling as a small blush crossed her cheeks. Her ears perked as his surprise "Of course." Nodding, she hold her arms. "I don't think you'd make a mess or anything." She said, looking around his neatly and nicely decorated room.

Eridan wrinkled his nose a little at the comment. He didn't like romcoms. Mostly because they just advertised false expectations of what romance would be like. And romance was never that nice or sweet. He then raised an eyebrow, 'Why would I make a mess. I'm not that bad a house guest." He said in a little huff, crossing his own arms. He was a damn good house guest thank you very much. Best houseguest there was.

She laughed, "I know, that’s why I said that. I think you'd be a lovely guest to have." She smiles, a little confused about how he could mistake her words.

Eridan blinked, and then a little violet went to his cheeks and he fiddled with the end of his scarf. "A course I would." He said in a little mumble. He then straightened and nodded his head, "Right then, we will go to your 'room'." He said then, grabbing his cape and pulling it on. Because he wasn't going to go anywhere without his cape. But wearing it around his own room was just silly.

Kanaya smiles when he put it on. Eridan was so silly at times. "Follow me." She said, tugging on his scarf.

Eridan looked a bit surprised she was pulling him by his scarf, but he did follow. He pulled his scarf from her hand and straightened it gently. He may not have Kanaya's eye for fashion, but that didn't mean he didn't care an awful lot about his appearance. Including the state of his scarf.

Kanaya softly chuckles. She always liked that scarf. When they reach her room, she opens the door. Inside, the walls are lined with colorful fabrics she managed to get and several mannequins in a range of states: blank, in dresses, some in lingerié, others in partially finished projects held together by pins. Her machine was against the wall, and there was a pile of pillows she made in the center of the floor.

Eridan looked into the room and his eyes widened, impressed. looking to all the different clothes and outfits, the mannequins that she had collected, and those soft looking pillows. That looked much more comfortable than wands. But just as useless at blocking out the horrorterrors. He walked forward to inspect one of the dresses. Kanaya always did have the best style. She was the only one he would trust to mend his cape or scarf.

She walks in after him, sitting in her pillow pile while she watched him examine her dress, awaiting an opinion as Eridan had when she inspected his room.

Eridan looked to each piece, even those not-finished and he nodded his head in approval. "I don't see why you don't make outfits for the others. A few a them could really use the help." He said with a sad sigh. Honestly, why were he, Kanaya, and Feferi the only ones who even took the time with their clothing?

She thought about it. "I fix things for most people. And I've made small things for the others. The last time I made a dress for someone -" She pauses. Fuck Vriska. Fuck her so hard. "Well, it didn't exactly end happily."

Eridan looked back to Kanaya as she spoke, and a very very small trace of sadness reached his face. What a waste of talent. "She wouldn't appreciate fashion if it punched her in the throat." He muttered then, looking back to the outfit on the mannequin. Though he then noticed the lingerié, and he stared for a long time, a little violet to his cheeks, "Um..."

She nodded in agreement. "I don't think many do." She huffed, never understanding why the others just wouldn't try it. Looking over to Eridan, she gave him a confused look. The mannequin in front of it obscuring her view. "Yes?" She inquires, wondering why his cheeks flushed.

Eridan moved a little and pointed to the clothing, or lack there of on it. "W-what's this?" He mumbled, kind of not really looking at her. The outfit was... frankly very sexy, and with the colors, he was pretty sure they'd look good... well on Kanaya. Which was surprising, because shouldn't he be thinking of Feferi dressed like that? no... but it really wasn't Feferi's style.

She leans over the pillows, and her face flushes, and she falls over upon leaning too far. "O-oh! That, well, uhm" She scrambles up. Shit, she really should have came back to tidy up before inviting anyone over. She stood next to him, looking at the garment. It was mainly bllack, but laced with nice stitching and some embroidered patterns - the corset bit wasn't quite finished. "It's, uhm - I really have no explanation.."

Eridan went even more violet in the cheeks. "Do you... wear this?" He then couldn't help but ask. Though imagining Kanaya in an outfit like that was fairly embarrassing.

She gulped a bit, averting her eyes and rubbing the back of her head, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Well, yes." She said, raising the bottom of her shirt up maybe an inch, revealing a bit of what she wore. She quickly dropped it, and straightened herself out.

Eridan's eyes went wide, and his face went completely violet. Woah. He didn't think Kanaya was the type. He stared at her, opening and closing his mouth, then snapping his mouth shut and gulping. "R-right." He said, gripping at his scarf.

Her face went Jade as well, seeing his complexion deepen in color and the way he clutched his scarf was a little awkward. "Uhm, I can put it away..." She said, REALLY regretting not thinking before hand about what she would have out.

Eridan then shook his head, "No... um." He looked to the mannequin and then back to Kanaya. "It's... it's okay." He said, clearing his throat and then nodding his head. "It's... very well-made."

Her face remained jade, but she smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said, looking back at it, touching some of the seems. "Things like this take longer to make, despite having less cloth since the details are much finer and require a lot of focus." She says, trying to change the mood of the situation.

Eridan was still staring at it and he just sort of nodded. He knew little about making clothes. Just wearing them. But he could tell the detail in this particular outfit. He reached his own hand forward and very lightly touched at some of the lace, unaware that it might be a little weird for him to rub his thumb over it since it was... technically undergarments. "I can tell. This is very high-quality."

"Thank you, again." She looks at him, smiling. She wasn't really sure what to do at this point - however, seeing him touch the garment made her stomach knot up a little. "Can I ask what your favorite one is?" She asked, looking across the designs she had out, her jade face started to calm again.

Eridan looked up and away from the garment he was touching. He looked at the others and had to force himself to not point to the one he was currently in front of. He shouldn't say that it was his favorite, he would look like a complete perv. So he pointed to the dress instead.

She noticed his hesitation, and her face turned a bit warm. Man, she was easy to fluster up once she was nervous. "Really, that one?" She smiled, before gulping a bit. "I can, uhm, try it on if you want." She offers, though almost regretting it. Wow, she must sound out of her mind.

Eridan's eyes snapped to Kanaya. She'd... try it on? Fuck, why didn't he point to the one with less cloth? NO! Bad Eridan. He then quickly shrugged, "You don't have to." he said quickly. "Unless you wanna, then I don't care." Right! He didn't care. No caring at all. He totally cared.

She pouted a bit. He didn't care? She invited him into her have and had him a flushed mess. Of course he cared. She walked behind the lacey garment that they stood in front of, and untied the corset. "I'm sure that you will care." She says nonchalantly, now on a personal quest to prove him wrong.

Eridan watched her grab the lacy garment and his ears drooped, violet reaching his cheeks, "Uh... Kan?" He asked, because he wasn't really sure if she was planning to do what he thought she was going to do. Was she... going to put that on?

"Hmm?" She asked, smiling as she looked up to him, sliding the garments off the mannequin, before stepping to the dress next to it, and doing the same.

Eridan just sort of watched her, fiddling with his scarf. Wow, okay, this was... he wasn't really sure what this was? But he kind of hoped that she'd try on the clothes. And here he thought Kanaya might be feeling pale for him. But... wearing things like that and showing him weren't really pale actions, right?

Kanaya held both of the clothes in her hands, and smiled. "I'll be back, please do make yourself comfortable." And she walks to the other side of a large, draping fabric that hung from the wall.

Eridan just stood there awkwardly. He gave a little nod and then looked around. He saw the pillows and approached, sitting just on the edge of the pile, on one pillow and fiddled with the rings on his fingers.

She took off her clothes and slide into the new undergarments she made. They fit surprisingly well! Though she might have to make a few alterations. She laced up the corset and clasped the overbust. Her dress was much less of a challenge to put on as she simply slid it over her head. She folded her other clothes and placed them on the small table to the side, and stepped out.

Eridan was looking at his rings and contemplating if he should still be sitting here or not, when he noted the movement of the curtain and he looked up, staring at Kanaya and his mouth very slightly opened. "W-woah." He muttered softly.

She smiled as his reaction and twirled around once on her toes. "Does it look better on a living subject?" She chuckled.

Eridan snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head. And he stayed otherwise completely silent. He didn't want to have to say anything else. Mostly because his mind was blank. It looked good on her.

She nodded back. Her skin started to slowly fade into a bright jade. "I did put the other one on, as well." She confessed, not really sure how else she could say it.

Eridan's face grew into more and more violet, and his eyes instantly dropped from her face to her body. How could they not? When she had said something like that. he gulped, his mouth feeling dry. "O-oh." He said, shifting where he stood. "W-well I bet it... looks great."

"Would you like to find out?" She asks, her words almost refusing to exit her lips.

Eridan's eyes snapped up to her's, and he looked, almost scared. Because holy fuck, Kanaya was being... sexy. Like, really sexy. Was she seducing him? Was she insinuating red feelings? This was like the words from some of his more flushed porn and he couldn't understand if he was just reading the signals wrong of it Kanaya was really... actually saying them to him. He didn't know what to say, again, feeling his throat tighten. So he just nodded again.

Kanaya's face flushes just as deep as Eridans as she steps to him. What the hell was she thinking. She had wanted to do something like this for a while, and she finally was. It didn't help that Eridan had been so flustered with her. She was thinking way too much. "I-I’'ll need your help, then." She says, before turning her back to him, and slightly raising her arms. It would be interesting to see how he handles her gesture.

Eridan just sort of stared at her. But he knew what she wanted. He had helped Feferi in the same way. He knew his way around women's clothes as well as men's clothes. ... don't think too hard into that. He brought his hands to her shoulders, lightly touching and then going to her dress and helping her take it off. But this wasn't the same as with Feferi. There was a... weight in the air. And in the pit of his stomach. what the hell was he doing? He then pulled the dress up and off, revealing the clothes underneath. And they looked even better than he thought they would.

Her face was heavy jade as she turned back to him, stepping away a little so he could see. "What are your thoughts, Ampora?" She asks, remaining graceful and verbose with her words, despite the tight feeling of her chest.

Eridan held her dress, staring at her body. What were his thoughts? He didn't even know. His thoughts were all over the place. He just sort of stared stupidly and then opened his mouth, "I... dunno." He said truthfully, though his voice sounded a little weird.

Kanaya pouted a bit, her brow raising slightly in worry. This was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. "I - I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm thinking either, I'm so stupid." She says, reaching for the dress.

Eridan quickly pulled the dress away and out of her reach. "No!" He said then quickly, violet in his cheeks. "I mean... I dunno... in... in a good way." How did that make any sense Eridan? God. He gulped again, "Good. It's... it's good." He nodded his head, hoping that would help clarify?

She froze, slowly folding her arms over her chest, holding herself, looking into Eridans eyes. "O-oh." She said, biting her lip after a moment of silence. Wow, what did she say to that? Just then the image of him touching the fabric when it was on the mannequin popped into her head. Oh no. Oh. No. She shook her head a little at the thought.

Eridan was just as speechless. What did he say? Don't stare. Don't stare! He looked away to try and stop his chest from doing weird flip-flops. Oh man, if anyone walked in right now... Kanaya and he were in a very compromising position, weren't they?! Shit...

Kanaya notices him look away, and she gulps. As she steps forward, she takes his cheeks in her hands just like she did earlier. She blushes. Hard. She just stands there, looking at him for a moment before her brain vomits the words for her: "Why are you looking away? I put it on for you." She said. Immediately after, she wanted to cover her mouth - she didn't, merely tensing up. What the fuck, Kanaya.

Eridan's eyes snap to Kanaya as she spoke. He just stared in shock. She put it on for... him? He just stared. And anything that was in his mind just sort of burnt away and he dropped the dress. And he probably should have treated it nicer, but he couldn't help it. He actually leaned in and pushed his lips against her's, his fingers going to her waist.

Her eyes widened. Wow. Okay. She really didn't know what to do now, she never expected such a bold move. What did she even expect before? Whatever. Her eyelids fell half over her eyes, her hands sliding from Eridan's cheeks to his neck as she stepped closer to him. She carefully pushed her dress to the side.

Eridan didn't know what he was doing. But he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing. He pulled her closer and kissed her more. And he felt her skin. Felt over the fabric of the clothing she wore. Or lack-there-of. Wow... just wow.

Kanaya pulled him down a little, and impulsively pushed him to the pillows. Not roughly, but playfully. She was kneeling between Eridan's legs at the point, her hands resting on his chest.

Eridan stumbled and he hit the pillows. But he couldn't be bothered to care. He kissed Kanaya almost hungrily. He was so starved for any type of attention, that this was just what he needed. He continued to kiss before slowly sucking on her bottom lip and lightly licking it.

Kanaya's eyes widened a little again. Wow, that felt lovely. Closing them, she parts her lips, sliding her tongue out a bit to lick Eridan's. Kanaya was starved for attention to some degree as well. She'd never been given this much of it unless helping someone out. She took Eridan's scarf in her hands, pulling him closer.

Eridan let out a purred noise in the back of his throat, his tongue rubbing against her, and his hands slipped up from her lower waist to her back, pulling her closer. This was amazing. This felt so good. This was... so amazing.

She starts to let out the same noise, though quieter. She slips her tongue into his mouth as she moves her hands under his arms, her weight pressing against him.

Eridan loved those sounds she made. His fingers slipped to the back of her lacy garment and started to very slowly undo it. He didn't want to move too fast, so he made sure he was slow enough that she could tell him to stop if she wanted to. But feeling her weight on him with her tongue in his mouth was making his lower half go crazy.

Kanaya purred a bit louder when she felt Eridan undo her. And she was coming undone just like the garment. She squirmed above him, pressing herself to him just a bit more, her lips firmly planting on his as her nails started to gently dig into his shoulders.

Eridan let out a few click noises as he felt her claws in his shoulders. He kissed and sucked and all but devoured her lips. His hands slipped down her now exposed back. He then curled his own nails and very lightly scratched up her spine. She was...amazing.

Kanaya’s eyes fluttered open a bit, starting to wave her hips from side to side as she felt Eridans nails, her own digging a little deeper. She breaks the kiss and undoes Eridan's cape with her teeth.

Eridan panted, feeling her knelt between his legs and having her moving on him was only making his body react, feeling his bulge just starting to slip from his seed flaps. He panted as their lips broke, his own slightly violet from the kissing, and his eyes barely open. He felt her pulled at his cape and he leaned his head back, "F-fuckin hell Kan..." 

She looks up as she pulls his scarf. "Yes?" She asks, violet and jade saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. She starts to gently push one of her knees between Eridan's leg as she feels something growing under her.

Eridan's chest rose and fell as she pulled his scarf, feeling it slip away from his neck. And oh, his colors on her lips was one of the most amazing things ever. He then felt her knee and let out an 'eep' noise, his nails curling a little too hard and actually scratching her back a little. "J-jesus fuckin-" He stammered, because his bulge just instantly slipped out more, eager for the attention.

She rubs her knee against his groin, smiling warmly at him. "What is it?" She asks, sliding his scarf under his back, pulling him up to her with it. The side of her corset flapped to the side, the only thing keeping it from falling off her chest was how pressed up against Eridan she was.

Eridan gasped and he leaned his head back with a few little clicks and a hiss of pleasure. His bulge was moving now, rubbing against the pressure in the front of his tight pants. Kanaya was so... sexy. So very very sexy. Why hadn't he noticed before? While Feferi was a little plump and small and just adorably cute, Kanaya was... she was tall, and alluring and mature. His hands then snapped down to her ass, gripping it and pulling her hips closer. He didn't want her knee between his legs. He wanted HER between his legs.

Her eyes opened widely - "Oh~" She cood, a loud purr following. Her own bugle slipping from her panties, and started to rub against Eridan. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, the stimulation starting to make her drip. She started to grind her hips ever so slowly against him. "Can you move this?" She asked, pointing to the corset pinned between them, hands still gripping Eridan's scarf for leverage.

Eridan was panting out weakly, his bulge eager to get out of it's tight confines and to be against Kanaya's jade green one. Their colors would look so beautiful together, he could tell. When she asked about the corset, he nodded his head, one hand going to the corset and softly pulling, slipping it out from between them and exposing Kanaya properly. One of his hands refused to release that perfect ass, giving another squeeze. But his other hand then went to her now exposed skin, his fingers dancing over the scars on her side.

Shivering in pleasure, Kanaya buries her face into Eridan's exposed neck, nuzzling into his warm flesh. She leans back a bit, She has his scarf wrapped around her wrists when she goes to fiddle with the hem of Eridan's shirt, starting to pull it up.

Eridan loved the feeling of her. The soft curve to her body and her scent. He continued to click and purr and pant. And as he felt her pulling his shirt up, his gills lightly fluttered, flashing beautifully intricate violet gills.

Kanaya kissed him before pulling away again to pull his shirt over his head. She eyed his lovely gills. All of him, really. She kissed his cheek, then his neck, and made her way down to his scars, and started to lick them, one of her hands starting to stroke his bulge over his pants.

Eridan's chest was rising and falling quickly, his gills fluttering with his breaths, as if they hoped to be able to help him breathe. Then she was kissing down his body and she reached his scars. His hands went into her hair and he shuttered, "Kan-AH!" He actually moaned when her hand went to his pants. A moan right out of one of his pornos. Jesus he didn't even know he could make a noise like that. His toes curled in his shoes, his bulge now out completely and writhing inside of his pants, starting to make a little stain from dripping some of that violet color.

Kanaya smirks as she kisses down his torso, undoing his pants. She slides down just enough to kiss his stomach, and raises her head when she hears him moan, "I do hope I hear that again." She whispered in a low, sexy tone, before starting to pull down Eridan's pants.

Eridan's fingers gripped onto her hair, panting when the pressure on his pants left, but only to be replaced with her fingers pulling them open. As soon as there was just a little relief on the pressure, his bulge moved. The tapered tip slipping from the top of his underwear and curling over, leaning a little trail of purple over his bottom stomach. "God... Kan..." He panted out her name in little quiet moaned noises. She was amazing. So amazing. The very best. And he was probably muttering all of this out-loud, but he really couldn't be asked to care. because it was true.

Kanaya smiles, just watching him for a moment. She loved his sounds - words, the way he moved about. When she saw his tip slip out of his underwear, she began to pull them down as well, leaning in and kissing it as she did. "What a lovely color."

Eridan parted his lips at the feel of her lips on his length. It writhed with no will of his own, eager to find more of that feeling. "Kan..." He gripped her hair tightly, pulling it just slightly as he did.

She kissed it again, this time parting her lips a little, her tongue touching the side ever so slightly. When she felt Eridan pull up ever so slightly as she spoke her name, she peeked up, her violet coating her lips almost like her jade lipstick. "Yes?" She asks, stroking his side. Mm. She licked her lips a bit. And again. Tastes a little..sweet.

Eridan let out another moan, but he cut it off by biting his tongue. Good god, why did he make those noises so easily? He felt the stroking and it was hard to even think. His bulge moving to try and wrap around her hand. "W-where did you learn... t-to do that?" He stammered. Because it was crazy amazing. And also felt so dangerous. What with the way troll teeth were, having her mouth so close to his bulge was a little scary. She could bite it off if she felt like it.

She smiled, "A lady doesn't tell." She said, and as she did, her own bulge twitched, starting to coil. She slid her hand down, letting Eridan coil his beautiful length around it.

Eridan pouted just slightly as he heard this. Wait, did that mean Kanaya was with someone before him? Who? Eridan hadn't done this with anyone, and he was one of the few who actually had a concupiscent quadrant filled at one time! So what the hell? He was going to ask again, but then he felt his bulge being wrapped around Kanaya’s, and his train of thought derailed again. He let out a noise and his hands gripped at her hips, his bulge wrapping and squeezing against her length, eager for the friction.

Kanaya started to take long, slow thrusts as her bulge started to coil tighter around Eridan's, a low moan escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter as she quivered in pleasure.

Eridan's back arched just slightly, feeling her hips moving. "Oh cod." He let the pun slip in his aroused stupor. His hands gripped her hips and moved his hips in return, loving the feeling of her bulge against his.

She chuckles a bit at the pun, before his movements make her let out another low moan, and it soon turns into a whine - "E-Eridan..." She cried between breaths, each heavier than the last.

Eridan panted and rolled his hips against hers. He leaned his face up and pushed against her cheek, kissing and panting against her ear, "Kan." He let out a little whine to match her's. It was amazing. It felt so good. So impossibly good.

Her nails began to dig into him again, scraping gently along his sides, careful of his gills. She turns her head to kiss his cheek, her lips parting - she was begging for his mouth. He tasted amazing before and she really, really wanted more.

Eridan turned his head for her lips and took them, eagerly slipping his tongue into her mouth and not even caring if she tasted a little like him. He moved his hips with her's, rocking and kissing her deeply. Were they going to go... all the way? Did he remember to bring his bucket? Oh god was he actually thinking of... filling BUCKETS with Kanaya? He arched his back up and shuttered, biting her bottom lip and sucking.

Kanaya purred as he rocked against her, as her bulge started to slide back as it uncoiled, starting to stroke the outside of Eridans nook. "Ampora.." She sighed as he sucked on her lip, holding him tighter as she let her forehead press to his.

Eridan let out a little whimper as he felt Kanaya pulling away from his bulge. He didn't want her bulge to leave. And then he felt her stroking at his nook. And he gasped, his hands gripping her tighter, releasing her lips and panting, "Kan..."

Her ears perk when he speaks her name. She slides the very tip of her tapered length in, "May I?" She asks, kissing his neck

Eridan nodded his head eagerly. He'd never felt anything besides his own fingers in his nook. Feeling Kanaya's length teasing just at the entrance was torture. He had an ache inside. He wanted to feel every part of Kanaya. He wanted her to be in him, and he wanted to be in her. He wanted to completely fill a bucket with their mixed colors.

Kanaya slid it in, ever so slowly - the deeper she got, the tighter Eridan became around her bulge. She had unexpected girth to hers, and certainly she knew how to use it. She blushed before kissing his cheek and opening her mouth to speak, but hesitated.

Eridan felt her pushing in and his body tensed. And as he was stretched more, he clenched his teeth. He then opened his eyes slightly, staring up and panting. It was pretty tight, but he didn't want her to stop.

She pushed in until the thinner section of her bulge was starting to coil and make room for the rest, her eyes tightened as her breathing became shallow and quick, "Eridan - why do you feel so amazing.." She forces out, the question really boggling her mind. This was too good.

Eridan let out a weak laugh, but he then shuttered out a moan as he felt the bulge coiling inside. "You feel... pretty amazin yours-self." He stammered out, gasping as her bulge brushed against one of the pleasure nodes inside of him. He shuddered and his toes curled, "There. Kan right there." He breathed, eyes fluttering.

And she started to rub her bulge against the area, biting her lip when Eridan spoke. She nuzzled into his shoulder as she thrusted, her eyes tightening when she felt her bulge start to excrete her thick, jade genetic material.

Eridan gasped and a louder moan slipped past his lips. His legs rose and wrapped a little around her wide, curvy hips as he felt her moving inside of him. His nook leaked and he was only getting more violet color on his stomach as he heard her noises and felt her body. "Don't... don't stop." He nearly begged, his arms wrapping around her back and he pushed his face into her hair, panting against her ear.

His warm breath made her ear twitch - oh god, his words. "I really don't want to s-stop.." She moaned out, biting her lip as she moved her hands down his arms and locking them around his wrists, holding them above his head as she started to hungrily lick his neck.

Her moans were so beautiful. It only made his nook ripple and more violet to drip from his bulge. When his wrists were pinned down, he didn't fight it. Even if he was a highblood and thus, stronger than Kanaya, he didn't care. Feeling her pushing his wrists down on the pillows gave him a thrill. And then her tongue on his neck and he leaved his head to give her more access. A show of trust. No normal troll would let another at their neck unless there was that trust. And he didn't even care WHAT Kanaya did there. Lick or suck or even bite. So long as she didn't stop rubbing that spot.

Kanaya pressed more against the spot, a bit harder with each passing, her green fluids now dripping from Eridan's nook. "Ah!" She moaned through her lips, a sudden burst of warmth and pleasure through her body. She was melting. She parted her lips when Eridan gave her more room, and started to nipple his neck between licks, one of her hands moving from his wrist to his cheek as she began to stroke it with her thumb.

Eridan let out louder noises as he felt the hard presses. His legs trembled, and his bulged rubbed at Kanaya's lower stomach, getting violet on both of them as he rolled his hips with her movements. He leaned into the hand on his cheek and he panted against it. Calling her name out more and more as he felt a knot twisting up in his lower stomach. And he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"We-we need a bucket.." She muttered as she began dripping a little too much. Man, she got REALLY messy when she paled. It was a little embarrassing. She didn't let it bug her though, she was much too enthralled in Eridan's sounds and how he cried out her name - it was so hot.

Eridan nodded in agreement, trying to fumble with his inventory for one. He dumped out a bunch of stuff before his own bucket clattered to the ground. And he shuttered, nearly releasing right then and there. He clenched his teeth and grabbed for it, "F-fuck Kan I can't..." He was going to release.

She quickly grabbed it with the other hand that was holding Eridan's wrist and slid it between her legs, shivering.

Eridan felt it and his hand slipped to his bulge, gripping it and squeezing it. Since his own release was going to be coming from his nook, not his bulge. His breathing increased, his gills flapping and then finally his back arched, "Kan, n-noww!" He gasped. And he'd need her to pull out if he was going to properly release.

And she did, holding the bucket to his nook so he could do so. Wow, what a show. She bit her lip, looking down at the sight.

Eridan's back arched and he gripped his bulge tight, and then he shuttered and released, the material spilling into the bucket from his nook, a small amount dripping from the tip of his bulge and getting onto his fingers. He released a fairly decent amount before he then panted and flopped back, panting for breath and completely drained.

Kanaya cood into his ear "What a good prince" she said, before kissing his fingers, licking them clean. Wow, she really loved how he tasted. "I - I'm afraid I haven't released yet." She said, at this point determined to fill with him.

Eridan felt her fingers and he panted. He released his bulge, it still having some life in it after finishing. He then pulled the bucket from her and set it down on the ground with a noise. He then grabbed her hips and with a flip he was on top of her from behind. He held her up and over the bucket, his bulge moving and already slippery from his own color. He licked at her neck and pulled her rear against his hips. his bulge moved and slipped between her legs, finding her nook and stroking and rubbing. He had to make sure his partner released her material as well. His other hand went to her bulge and he wrapped his fingers around it, pointing it towards the bucket as his bulge slowly slipped into her. "I w-want our colors mixed." He muttered into her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close.

Kanaya gasp when Eridan flipped her, having him behind her was incredibly alluring. She pushed herself into him as he rubbed her, feeling his bulge slip into her made her tighten up, her head falling as she barely held herself up. Oh my god, she was having a hard time keeping her moans down, but she let out her loudest one yet, and it wavered in pitch and volume as he stroked her, his words driving her mad.

Eridan panted and pushed himself in more, his bulge moving inside of her and eager to find that pleasure node. He squeezed at her bulge, eager to have to spilled over and into the bucket. He was no longer feeling much physical pleasure. The movement of his bulge only there to help stimulate his partner to release. But hearing her moan and tighten as amazing. He kissed behind her ear, whispering more and more about how badly he wanted her beautiful jade color. How he wanted it mixed with his own. How he wanted her to fill the pail until it overflowed. He had... a bit of a dirty mouth when it came down to this. And he really hoped it didn't put Kanaya out. But it was all true. He wanted his first pailing to be substantial and impressive. And the more that went into the bucket the better it was. Not that they had to worry about drones anymore, but the need to feel the pain was still there.

Kanaya shuttered and her hips began to writhe when he finally hit her node, the words her smoke only making it worse - "You have such a way with words.." She bit her lip, heavily breathing from her nose as her own material started to leak from her nook and down her thighs, but soon it began shooting into the bucket - she almost screamed. "F- fuck! Eridan!" She slipped, losing all her composure at this point. The bucket did indeed overflow, and it wasn't stopping.

Eridan rubbed that node, eager to milk her of every last drop of her material. And he watched that bucket overflow,and he purred loudly into her ear. If he had any material left, he would have lost it. He made sure every drop shot into the pail and their colored mixed and swirled into a slurry. He panted against her and kissed at her ear, and her neck, and her shoulder. "You're beautiful." He whispered softly, holding her close, "Kan."

She smiled as she convulsed as the last drops of her colors dripped from her. "And you're lovely." She panted, nuzzling into him as best she could, her hands holding his waist as best she could from where she was.

Eridan felt the last drops drip, and his bulge then slipped from her and back into his nook. And his hands went to her waist and lifted her so that neither of them stepped in the mess they made. He sat back onto the pillows with her on his lap, nuzzling into her and just left to be a horrible purring mess. Eridan Amparo was a cuddler. And he was going to cling and cuddle Kanaya for a long time now.

Kanaya's eyes widened, this surprised her for some reason. She wasn't going to complain though - she snuggled into him, purring herself, bringing her arms around him, and kissing his cheek.

Eridan nuzzled and clung to her, nuzzling and purring. And slowly he slipped down, holding her to him and feeling totally ready for a nap. A nap sounded amazing.

She closed her eyes, nuzzling into his chest. How warm, despite the chill in the room.


End file.
